Final Fantasy Revolutions
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: CidVin Gracias al apoyo de una gran amiga, he decidido seguir el fic! Pondré el summary desde el principio... Tras una serie de desdichas, Cid y Vincent se confiesan su amor...mas o menos Chapter 5 up! Lou, el hijo de Vin ha conocido el gran amor de su vi
1. Primera revolucion

_**Fantasy Revolutions**_

_**Se hizo de día. Y entonces...**_

Cid Highwind, 32 años. Rubio de ojos azules, fumador. Sus aficiones son la bebida y las mujeres. En cuanto consigue algo de dinero, se va a la casa de citas. Es aviador, piloto de la nave 'Highwind'.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cíiiiiiiiiid!-una encantadora muchacha lo llamaba desde el balcón. Su nombre era Tifa Lockheart, y tenía 20 años. Tifa tenía el largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, y los ojos de color de caramelo. El aviador la miró. -¿No tienes clientes ahora?-le preguntó. La joven sonrió.-Me he tomado un descansito. Cloud y Marlene me sustituyen.-Cid abrió los ojos, y rió:-¿Los has dejado a los dos a cargo?-le preguntó, divertido. Se escuchó el ruido de una pelea en el interiror. Cid entró y vió a un joven rubio de peinado extraño empuñando una espada enorme, dos veces más grande que él. Y a su lado un hombre grande y negro, aferrandole del brazo:-Vamos, Cloud, perdonale la vida, no se estaba metiendo con tu cara...-le decía al rubio. Tifa bajó corriendo y le dió una bofetada al joven. Impulsado por la fuerza de la joven, el chico se tragó un par de mesas antes de aterrizar.

¡Cloud Strife, eres la cosa más inútil que he conocido!-le gritó la chica.-Y tu, Barret, podrías haberle dicho algo.-riñó al negro

Pero el negro se desentendió. Cogió en brazos a la niña pequeña que había a su lado.-Marlene, dime que no has tenido nada que ver...-le susurró. Ella se reía con fuerza.-No, papá, no he hecho nada.-le dijo. El hombre suspiró aliviado. Cid se rió ante el panorama. Poco a poco comenzaron a bajar los demás miembros del grupo de sus habitaciones. Una joven alocada, de unos 16 años se acercó a la mesa. Tenía el pelo corto y llevaba una cinta en la frente.-¿¿Eeeeeeh? ¿No hay nada de desayuno?-se quejó. -¡¡Yuffie, si quieres desayunar, te lo preparas tú, que bastante trabajo tengo!-le gritó Tifa. Estaba ordenando el destrozo organizado por Cloud. Apareció también Nanaki (Red XIII), una especie de león de pelo rojizo, de gran inteligencia.-Buenos días, lamento la tardanza, pero tenía demasiado cansancio-se disculpó cortésmente. Todos le miraron sonrientes:-Como siempre, eres el más educado de todos.-dijo el aviador, que miraba impaciente las escaleras que daban al dormitorio.-...¿sigue durmiendo?-preguntó al león, algo cortado. El rojizo meneó suavemente la cabeza:-A medianoche se ha levantado y ha salido.-dijo, tétricamente. El fumador le miró sorprendido.-¿Se-se ha ido?

Cloud se acercó a ellos-Pues tendría que volver enseguida, pues tenía la intención de partir a la mañana...-les dijo, impaciente: -Ya sé, Cid, ¿por qué no vas a buscarle tú?-le preguntó, servil. El rubio le miró asqueado, no tenía ganas de salir:-¿Y por qué yo?-le dijo fríamente. Yuffie se acercó:-Pues porque a tí es a la única persona a la que no le metería un tiro en la cabeza-dijo, con picardía. Él la atravesó con la mirada:-¿Qué estás insinuando?-le gruñó. Cloud se interpuso entre los dos:-Venga, venga, que haya paz...-y miró con cuidado a Tifa, que lo asesinaba con los ojos.-''Mierda...como se peleen aquí Tifa me mata...''-pensó.-Venga Cid, ve a buscarle, anda...-le urgió con prisas.

Cid se iba quejando y quejando por el bosque de las cercanías cuando de repente le llegó un suave sonido de respiración. Fue corriendo hacia donde provenía, y llegó a un hermoso lago que no había visto nunca, rodeado de grandes árboles. A su lado, a los pies de un enorme árbol entre sus raíces, se encontraba tumbado un joven de largos cabellos negros que dormía plácidamente. Su pálido rostro, iluminado por el sol, reflejaba una serenidad absoluta. Estaba tapado con sus ropas negras y rojas. Respiraba con suavidad. Cid lo miraba extasiado, habría estado siglos observándole. Se percató de sus labios rosados, en contraste con la palidez de su piel. Y entonces fue cuando sintió un enorme deseo de besar esos labios, de tomar su cuerpo, de hacerlo suyo. Tuvo que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse. El de largos cabellos abrió los ojos lentamente, descubriendo así sus pupilas del color de la sangre. Se sorprendió al ver al fumador a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

¿Ya te has despertado, Vin?-le preguntó, sonriente. El joven lo miró de pies a cabeza.-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó serenamente.-Vincent, Cloud quiere comenzar el viaje ahora por la mañana, me ha mandado a buscarte.-dijo Cid, encendiendose un cigarro. Extendió su mano hacia el de largos cabellos.-¿Quiere levantarse de una vez, señor Vincent Valentine?-le preguntó con ironía. El joven se levantó sin cogerle de la mano.-¿Cuanto rato llevas aquí?-le preguntó fríamente. Cid puso cara de sorprendido:-Acabo de encontrarte, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo con inocencia. Vincent se acercó a él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido:-¿Y qué has hecho?-preguntó. El hombre lo miró extrañado:-¿Que qué he hecho?-miró al muchacho sin comprender.-¿Qué quieres decir?

No te hagas el tonto, Cid.-le dijo-sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Ya te debes de haber gastado el dinero en furcias, verdad?-le interrogó. El aviador le miró sorprendido.-¿Y qué te importa a tí si me he acostado con putas?-le dijo. El moreno perfiló su mirada con frialdad.-Bueno, nos espera Cloud.-dijo, tomando el camino de vuelta al Septimo Cielo (el bar de Tifa).

¡Bueno, por fín llegas!-exclamó Cloud, dándole a Vincent unas palmaditas en la espalda. Marlene le miraba como siempre lo hacía:-Eres un monstruo y un borde-Barret le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano y se disculpó a Vincent, que miraba a la cría con sorpresa. Cid miraba a Vincent con parsimonia. Cloud organizaba el viaje.-Bueno, yo me encargaré del todoterreno; Cid, una vez lleguemos a la Highwind te ocuparás del pilotaje; Yuffie, tú...tu vigilarás los objetos y materias que llevemos...Tifa, ¿vienes con nosotros?-preguntó a la joven.-Por supusto que voy. ¿O creeis que voy a dejar solos a un puñado de hombres con una sola chica?-dijo, mirándole con amenaza. Cloud tosió un poco:-Bueno, entonces te ocuparás de la comida, y tú, Vincent...-el de los ojos rojos le miró- Tú serás el encargado de vigilar que ninguno de ellos se salte su tarea.-dijo, esperando una negativa por parte del moreno. Pero éste asintió con la cabeza.-¡¡Y Barret!¿Qué van a hacer Barret y Nanaki?-se quejó Yuffie. Barret se acercó a ella:-Nosotros somos los encargados de preparar una estrategia de combate.-proclamó.-Ya podemos rezar, entonces...-murmuró la ninja. -¡¡¿¿Qué quieres decir con eso!-gritó Barret indignado, agitándo un puño ante la joven. Cid se interpuso:-Paz, paz...-volvió a murmurar. -¡¡¡¡Bien, ya podemos ponernos en marcha!-exclamó el joven rubio, emocionado.


	2. Segunda revolucion

_**Soy un monstruo...**_

El grupo avanzaba por la carretera de montaña en dirección a cualquier lugar, bueno si, en dirección al almacén de naves.

Cloud conducía temerariamente, y los ocupantes del vehículo, apiñados como podían se cogían a los bordes o al mismo suelo. Sentado al lado de Cloud, en la parte delantera, se encontraba Barret. Tifa, Yuffie, Nanaki, Cid y Vincent se encontraban en la parte trasera, donde los asientos eran muy amplios, pero no había cinturones de seguridad. Vincent no se encontraba sentado en el interior del vehículo, si no que se había acomodado en el borde más alejado, al lado de la rueda de recambio. Cid había intentado entablar una conversación con el varias veces, pero lo único que conseguía sonsacarle eran algún que otro ''Hn'', ''Amh'' o bien un ''vaya...''. Tifa y Yuffie habían comenzado a hablar sobre cosas de chicas, y Nanaki estaba durmiendo, por lo que Cid se aburría. Además, le fastidiaba muchísimo la actitud de Vincent, siempre echándose culpas y murmurando ''soy un monstruo...'', y le fastidiaba también que la hija de Barret le llamara así. Vincent no era un monstruo. Cid estaba del todo convencido:-''No, no eres un monstruo. Nunca lo has sido.''-pensaba. El coche dió un brusco giro y Cid se sintió catapultado hacia la derecha, y vió a las chicas a su lado. También vió con horror cómo desaparecía el joven de cabellos negros.-¡¡¡Para el coche, Cloud!

Al abrir los ojos se encontró sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad. Pudo ver frente sí una enorme puerta de madera. La abrió y quedó consternado. ''Eres un monstruo...'' susurraba una voz. Todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, y la voz le entraba por los oídos, atacándole: ''¡¡Monstruo, monstruo!'' Vincent se miró el brazo izquierdo. No llevaba la garra metálica. La piel de su mano y su brazo estaba recubierta por pequeñas escamas de un color liláceo, y la mano terminaba en una mortífera zarpa con uñas de varios centímetros de longitud.-Soy un monstruo...-susurró, asustado, al tiempo que la odiosa voz le contestaba:''¡¡Eres un maldito monstruo, un monstruo!'' -¡¡Basta, dejadme en paz!-gritó, aterrado, y se aferró la cabeza con las manos, sollozando-¡¡Dejadme! ''monstruo...monstruo...'' La voz se repetía una y otra vez, reflejando su mayor temor-Soy un monstruo...nadie me quiere, nadie quiere estar con un monstruo...-sollozaba, desesperado, con lágrimas en sus ojos del color de la sangre. Miró hacia delante y vió enfrente suyo la sombra de Lucrecia, que le hablaba:-No eres el mismo... eres un monstruo, ¡no te me acerques!-le gritó y se esfumó. Apareció después Marlene:-Eres un monstruo, un monstruo horrible...-chilló la niña, mirándole con desprecio.-Lo siento, Marlene, yo lo siento...-le suplicó Vincent, pero la sombra de la niña desapareció. Cloud, Barret y Tifa aparecieron justo después:- ¡¡Monstruo!¡No te queremos!¡Lárgate!-le gritaron con crueldad, y desaparecieron. Nacieron de sus recuerdos Yuffie y Nanaki, que le miraban con los rostros ceñudos.-¡¡Sabía que eras extraño, monstruo!-le gritó enfadada la ninja. Nanaki susurró algo parecido a:-Nunca confiamos en ti...-Desaparecieron también. Vincent levantó la vista aterrorizado, desesperado, sabía quién saldría, quién lo despreciaría... Vincent cerró los ojos con fuerza, llorando. No quería verlo...él no, él no podía pensar así de él... Escuchó en lo más profundo de su mente una voz que lo llamaba:-Ven conmigo...ven, monstruito...tengo un lugar para los monstruos como tú...-le decía. El de largos cabellos perdió el conocimiento.

Habían buscado por todas las cercanías y se encontraban cansados y deprimidos. Sentados en unas rocas observaban como Cid continuaba llamándole a pleno pulmón:-¡¡Vincent! ¿Donde estás? ¡Vincent!

Tifa le dió un golpe en la cabeza a Cloud:-¡¡Esto ha pasado por tu forma de conducir!-le gritó. Finalmente el rubio se levantó y se acercó a Cid. Puso una mano en su hombro. El piloto continuaba gritando.-Cid...no hemos podido encontrarlo...basta ya, sigamos.-le dijo apenado.-¡Y una mierda, pienso encontrarlo!-gritó el aviador desembarazándose de Cloud. El chico le miraba con el rostro muy serio.-Barret, te toca..-dijo, y el negro se acercó a Cid por detrás y lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándole sin sentido.

Estaban llegando a un pueblo enrunado, medio destruido, pero aún se tenían en pie algunas casas. Barret detuvo el coche en una de las calles. Bajaron todos. Cloud se acercó a ellos:-Tifa, Yuffie y Nanaki, id en busca de una posada para pasar la noche; nosotros iremos a buscar comida y las tiendas de objetos, materia y de armas.-dijo, y se quedó mirando como ellas y el león se marcharon calle allá. Después miró fijamente a Cid. El alegre y sonriente fumador Cid. El hombre estaba mirando al suelo sin ningún interés y tenía apagado el cigarro de la boca. Cloud esbozó una difícil sonrisa-Ey, Cid, ¿mirarás si en este pueblo hay algún burdel?-le dijo con toda su buena intención. Cid negó casi rítmicamente con la cabeza. Barret se puso frente a él y le enseño su brazo-metralleta:-¿Ves esto? Esto es la señal de que protegí algo que era importante para mí. Me gustaría saber si tu alguna vez comprenderás lo que eso significa.-le dijo remarcando cada una de las palabras. El hombre le miró a los ojos y sonrió débilmente.-Quizás algún día...

Entraron en la tienda de armas del pueblo. Sentado en una de las mesas se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, cortos, jugando un solitario con una baraja de cartas muy usadas. Cloud y Barret se encaminaron directamente al almacén, pero Cid se quedó mirando al muchacho. Había algo... El joven levantó la vista y a Cid le pareció que le daba un infarto: esos ojos rojos...-¡¡¿Vincent!-preguntó, esperanzado. El de cabello negro le miró fijamente:-¡Cid!-gritó, y se levantó. Se acercó corriendo hacia él:-¡Estáis todos aquí!-dijo, sonriendo al ver que Barret había vuelto a llamar a Cid.-Me caí del vehículo.-explicó Vincent-Me dí fuerte en la cabeza y al despertar me encontraba en el hospital de aquí-añadió-Cid, ¿que te pasa?-preguntó, al ver que el hombre estaba llorando.-¡Cid!

Las chicas habían encontrado un hostal bastante modesto, con todas las habitaciones libres. Todos se alegraron de ver a Vincent. Tifa se sonrojó:-Te queda mejor el pelo así...-le dijo tímidamente. Cloud le miró ceñudo.-Bueno, ¿por qué no pedimos una habitación doble?-les dijo a Cid y a Vincent, mirando al último con rencor. Yuffie se rió como loca.-Para que jueguen, para que jueguen, sin que nadie les moleste...-canturreó, tras lo cual Barret la golpeó.-Calladita estás más guapa.

Cid se había sonrojado, pero el moreno se mostró impasible.-Bien, acepto.-retó a Cloud.-Pide una doble.

Ante la idea Tifa y Yuffie rieron emocionadas (se deberían de imaginar algo raro), pero Cid estaba más colorado a cada momento. Cogió su paquete de cigarrillos y se encendió uno. Vincent lo miró sensualmente y sonrió. Entonces a Cid le comenzó a sangrar la nariz a chorros.-¡¡¡Cid!-gritaron Yuffie y Nanaki, alarmados.

Abrió los ojos y se agitó alarmado. Se encontraba encerrado en una especie de tubo gigante, completamente desnudo, rodeado de un líquido extraño de color azulado. Se miró el brazo izquierdo. Era completamente normal. Miró hacia delante y a través del cristal lo vió: Cid y otro chico vistiendose con el pijama, dispuestos a dormir. Se le partió el corazón. Miró al joven con más detenimiento y abrió la boca, sorprendido, al ver que se trataba se sí mismo, con el cabello corto, y vestido con diferente ropa. -¿Pero qué...?-se extrañó más aún. Podía hablar en ese agua extraña.

Veo ya te has despertado...-le dijo una voz ya conocida. Se giró y vió a través del cristal al Doctor Hojo:-¡¡Tú!-le gritó, con odio.-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hago yo aqui? ¿Quién es ese?-le preguntó comido por la rabia. El hombre lo miró con crueldad:-Cierra la boca, monstruito-le dijo, dejándole de piedra. Entonces, aquella voz...-¡¡Fuiste tú!-le gritó horrorizado.

Tranquilizate, Vincent Valentine, no vaya a ser que **el otro Vincent **se ponga nervioso-le señaló, indicando con el dedo. El verdadero Vincent miró de nuevo fijamente. Cid y él lo estaban haciendo. Estaban haciendo el amor. Vincent, dentro del cilindro se sintió impotente, abatido, y por fin, abandonado. Solo, sin nadie que le quisiera...Comenzó a golpear el cristal con los puños, enfurismado, llamándo a gritos al rubio que estaba amando a un Vincent falso, le estaba haciendo suyo, le acariciaba, le hacía sentir cosas que el verdadero había anhelado sentir...-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ciiiiiiiiiiid!¡¡¡¡¡Ése no soy yo, ése no es Vincent! ¡Estoy aquí, Cid!-le gritó, desesperado. Hojo se reía con ganas.-Duele, ¿verdad? Y ya es la segunda vez que te lo hacen, monstruito...que se follen a una persona a la que quieres por encima de todo...ya van dos veces...-le dijo, mirándole cruelmente. -¡¡¡Cállate! Cid no, no lo sabe...él se piensa...-gritó llorando, pero un fugaz pensamiento le cruzó en la mente: Tal vez Cid lo sabía. Tal vez sabía que no era el verdadero. Que era otra persona. Volvieron a su mente las críticas realizadas por sus amigos, la voz susurrante llamándole monstruo, de nuevo se sintió desamparado, necesitaba a alguien, quería a alguien... Miró con furia al doctor, que se reía como loco. Después, Hojo comenzó a examinar su cuerpo desvestido, y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo: Él le había desnudado. Le había quitado toda la ropa. Comenzó a temblar inconscientemente:

¿Qué me has hecho, Hojo?-le preguntó con repugnancia. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa significativa.-''Lo sabes''-pensó el propio Vincent. Se sintió sucio, humillado.-¡¡Maldito cabrón!-le escupió, pero Hojo continuaba sonriendo. Levantó la mano y cerró tres dedos.-Llevas aquí tres días. He mandado esa copia de ti mismo (que me ha sido muy grata en varios momentos) a tus amiguitos, para que no te buscaran. Y los muy burros no se han dado cuenta.-dijo con maldad. Se escuchó entonces llorar a un bebé, con mucha fuerza. Vincent lo oía asombrado y repugnado a la vez por las perversiones de Hojo. El doctor salió de la sala:-¡¡Sacame de aquí, bastardo!-le gritó el moreno de largos cabellos. A los pocos minutos volvió Hojo, con algo en sus brazos. Se lo enseñó a Vincent, sonriendo con cruel satisfacción:-¿Quién dice que los varones no pueden engendrar criaturas?

El de los ojos rojos miraba a la criaturita frágil que se encontraba en manos de ese científico.-¡¡Esto es lo que ha resultado de la unión de tu y yo!-le gritó, a lo que Vincent se quedó en blanco.-¿Un hijo tuyo...y mio?-preguntó y se sintió aún más repugnante. El científico sonrió:-Mientras te encontrabas inconsciente te hice lo indecible y más, Vincent...luego recogí algo de tu semen y lo implanté en mi propio útero.-le dijo. El moreno se quedó de piedra:-¡¡¡¡¿¿UTERO! ¡¡Pero si eres un varón! ¡¡Hombre!-le preguntó con los ojos como platos. Pero Hojo le mostró qué ocultaba bajo la bata de científico: había dos aparatos reproductores. Era hermafrodita. Volvió a ponerse la bata y miró al joven, que parecía estar a punto de vomitar:-Después del ''favorcito'' que me hizo tu amiguito Cloud decidí que me implantaría eso.-le explicó. Vincent estaba completamente alucinado. -Entonces...el bebé...-prosiguió Hojo, cogiéndo la criatura:-Posee parte de las células que tu tienes, pero aún le he añadido nuevos experimentos...-dijo, sonriendo al crío, que señalaba y sonreía feliz a Vincent, alargando sus bracitos hacia él. Hojo lo acercó al cilindro y Vincent descendió hasta posar su mano a la misma altura que la manita del bebé.-Ahora es solo cuestión de ver si consigue adaptarlas a su propio cuerpo...si no lo consigue y lo rechaza se morirá-añadió. El niño tenía los ojos del mismo color rojo de Vincent, y también el cabello rojo oscuro. Vincent casi podía haber podido tocar su mano, de no ser por la mierda del cristal. Se giró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la criatura se adaptara, y al alzar los ojos pudo seguir viendo desolado el apasionado juego de amor de Cid y el falso Vincent.

Cloud y Tifa se encontraban en la parte trasera del todoterreno, junto a Cid, Vincent y Nanaki. Barret y Yuffie se encontraban delante, el amable hombre de la metralleta conduciendo (a saber cómo, pero lo hacía mejor que Cloud). Cid miraba dulcemente al chico que descansaba en sus rodillas, mientras le acariciaba el corto cabello negro.-''Me habría gustado poder acariciarte el pelo aún largo''-pensó. Tifa les miraba a veces y reía como una tonta. Cloud se veía asqueado por la situación. De vez en cuando murmuraba cosas como: 'mariquitas', o 'cómo se os ocurre' y así. Pero al aviador le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran. Estaba muy contento de haberse sincerado con Vincent. Y aún más de ser correspondido. El moreno les había comentado el ir a un vasto prado de hierbas puras medicinales, a lo que las chicas han accedido encantadas. Y se encaminaban hacia allí. Yuffie se giraba a veces, miraba con disimulo a la pareja, cambiaba miradas con Tifa y se reía.

Ey Vincent, mira esto-le señaló Barret, y el chico levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde señalaba la ninja.-¡Aquí es!-dijo serenamente. Cloud lo miró sin ganas.-Con lo tranquilo que estaba yo aquí sentado...-murmuró. Las chicas volvieron a mirar a Cid y a Vincent y a Yuffie le entró semejante ataque de risa que se cayó del asiento.-Estate sentada, que te harás daño.-le dijo Barret. El coche se detuvo y bajaron. El prado más que un prado parecía un monte lleno de flores y hierbas. Era inmenso. Tifa, sonriendo se acercó a observar las flores.-¡Qué pasada!-murmuró, cogiendo una planta extraña. Cid miró al moreno.-¿Cómo conoces este sitio?-le preguntó extrañado. El otro no respondió. Miraba muy fijamente hacia el horizonte, como si esperase algo. De pronto, lo oyeron.

Hojo entró en el laboratorio y se acercó al azulado cilindro.-¿¿¡Cuanto tiempo me vas a tener aquí encerrado?-le gritó Vincent de mal humor, golpeando el cristal. Pero el hombre ignoró su pregunta.-El crío progresa, de momento acepta bien las células implantadas.-dijo, sonriendole con maldad. Paseó su mirada de nuevo por Vincent, que arreó una patada al cristal:

¡¡Me comes con los ojos, puto pervertido de mierda! ¡¡Sueltame de una vez!-le dijo con cara de asco. Hojo sonrió cruelmente:-Parece que el espectáculo se anima.-comentó, a lo que el de largos cabellos miró hacia el frente. Lo que vió le dejó de piedra: los chicos estaban en apuros. Pero en un apuro un poco ridículo. Estaban rodeados de cactilios, y había también un Cactilio Gigante, que les lanzaba rayos verdes por los ojos.-¿Pero qué...?-preguntó alucinado. El científico se rió:- El verdadero objetivo del falso Vincent no era tirarse a tu amigo, si no conducierles a una trampa. Pero no me esperaba que les obligaría a luchar contra el ejército de los Cactilios.-comentó. Los chicos se defendían como podían: Cid les clavaba su lanza, Barret les disparaba, Cloud los despedazaba con su espada, Tifa les daba de puñetazos, Nanaki utilizaba sus ataques secretos, y Yuffie les acuchillaba con las kunai. Fue cuando Cid se percató de una cosa: No atacaban a Vincent. Ese minuto de distracción le costó caro, ya que un rayo verde producido por el Cactilio gigante le atravesó el pecho, en el lado contrario al corazón.-¡¡¡¡¡Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!-chilló el verdadero Vincent, arañando el cilindro. La impotencia le horrorizaba:-¡¡Cid, no te mueras!-gritaba, histérico. Hojo observaba sus movimientos con parsimónia. Mientras, Cid había caido al suelo, herido. Y el falso Vincent le miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Cloud se dió cuenta del ataque de Cid. Se alarmó al ver que no se movía, y tenía los ojos abiertos, en blanco.-''¡No, Cid!''-pensó nervioso. El falso Vincent se acercó a él, decidido.

Hojo lo observaba todo extrañado:-¿Cómo es posible?-gritó:-¡El clon no puede sentir!¡ No puede amarle...!-miró alucinado a Vincent, que se debatía sollozando y llorando desesperado por salir de ese tubo, impotente. Y el cientifico lo comprendió:- ''Por mucho que sea una copia...sigue siendo Vincent Valentine''-pensó.

Cloud, esquivando los ataques de los cactilios intentó acercarse al aviador. El falso Vincent ya estaba a su lado, y aterrado le cogió con suavidad del hombro. Cid se sacudió violentamente y se incorporó un poco, vomitando sangre y tosiendo.-¡¡¡Cid!-suspiró Cloud, aliviado.-¿Estás bien, Cid?-le preguntó preocupado el falso Vincent. Cid lo miraba sereno, y sonrió débilmente.

¿Tú sabes dónde está Vincent?-le preguntó dulcemente. El falso Vincent lo miró sorprendido.

Vincent cesó de arañar el tubo, temblando y llorando incontrolablemente, pero asombrado. Hojo lo miraba todo en silencio.

Cloud consiguió acercarse a la pareja y proyectó una especie de barrera mágica a su alrededor. -¿Estás bien, Cid?

El aviador continuaba sonriendole al joven moreno. Éste alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los azulados de Cid.- Sí que lo sé.-le respondió.-Está a unos pocos minutos de aquí. Es una extraña y enorme mansión.-añadió. Cloud miró a uno y al otro sin comprender:-¿Qué ocurre?¡Cid, tu herida es horrible!-dijo, preocupado.-He tenido peores...-murmuró con ironía.

Bueno, entonces iremos juntos a buscarle...-suspiró el aviador, y Cloud se extrañó aún más:-¿¿¡De qué hablaís?-preguntó, pero un chillido alarmado de Tifa lo devolvió a la realidad. El cactilio gigante había roto la barrera y disparó un nuevo rayo contra ellos, pero el falso Vincent se interpuso y le atravesó la cabeza, fulminándole. Cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Su apariencia cambió y se convirtió en un pequeño bicho negro, una extraña sombra oscura. A los pocos segundos desapareció:-¿Vincent era un demonio?-preguntó Yuffie asustada. Todos miraron a Cid. El aviador, con su herida aún sangrándo brutalmente, empuñó con fuerza su lanza y se lanzó contra el Cactilio Gigante, destrozándolo. Los pequeños se marcharon asustados.

Hojo salió del laboratorio, impasible. Vincent no daba crédito de lo ocurrido:-''¿Le ha protegido?''-pensó, extrañado. Observaba la herida de Cid y el corazón se le encogía ''¿Tú sabes dónde está Vincent?'' las palabras de Cid le resonaban con fuerza en la cabeza, bloqueándole. Sentía un fuerte dolor, un dolor incandescente que subía por todo su cuerpo.

Hojo volvió. Llevaba el bebé cogido con ambas manos, sin ningún cuidado. El rostro del científico estaba impasible. El crío tenía la cara de un color ceniciento y el cabello sobre el rostro. Vincent comprendió al instante, y su sensación de impotencia aumentó.-No ha podido soportarlo. Está muerto.-declaró Hojo, y sonrió:-Pero teniéndote aquí encerrado puedo intentarlo todas las veces que me apetezca. Es una lástima...-añadió.-Era un crío muy mono. Habría sido **una estupenda arma.**-Dejó al niño en la mesilla. Vincent no era consciente, pero en su cuerpo habían comenzado a nacer escamas de un color liláceo, y sus manos se habían transformado en aquellas terribles garras de varios centímetros. Gruñia enseñándole a Hojo los mortíferos colmillos que le habían salido. El hombre se reía, muy seguro de sí mismo:-¡¡Veo que te estás transformando, pero ni siquiera el mismisimo Caos (atención, no se transforma en caos) podría romper ese cilindro!-le dijo, empuñando una pistola. Y de la espalda de Vincent crecían unas enormes alas escamosas, de color púrpura. El tubo se rompió y trozos de crital volaron en todas direcciones. Vincent se abalanzó sobre el doctor, que disparó una vez, alarmado, y le clavó las zarpas en el pecho y los colmillos en el rostro. Hojo gritaba y chillaba horrorizado, y con una mano libre disparaba, intentando darle.

Aparcaron el todoterreno ante la puerta, y al abrir oyeron alarmados los gritos y alaridos que resonaban por toda la casa. Cloud, Cid y Tifa corrieron hacia el sótano (un pasillo todo recto y escaleras ¬¬), pero a mitad de camino cesaron los gritos y un perturbador silencio reinó en el edificio. Cid abrió la puerta y se quedó alucinado, extrañado y horrorizado. Entraron en el laboratorio y vieron unas señales de sangre en el suelo, como si hubieran arrastrado algo herido. Cid se tocó su herida sin darse cuenta. Cloud se paseaba entre los experimentos y las mesas, y se fijó en el bebé que yacía inmóvil sobre la mesa principal. Tifa rodeaba con curiosidad una mesa que había sido volcada, y vió algo detrás que hizo que chillara horrorizada. Cloud y Cid se acercaron también y apartaron la vista bruscamente. El cuerpo de Hojo había sido brutalmente descuartizado, las vísceras del cual estaban desparramadas y desgarradas por la sala, y la bata de doctor estaba teñida del rojo de la sangre, que inundaba la habitación. No había ninguna señal de alguna parte entera de la cabeza. Tifa se alejó hacia el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación de al lado, para vomitar. Cloud volvió a mirar el horroroso final del científico. Miró el suelo y descubrió varios casquillos de balas, y una mano varios metros alejada del cadáver, empuñando una pistola. Cid se había quedado observando el destrozado cilindro de cristal del centro de la sala y el líquido azul que salía de él, vió todo lleno de cristales, miró al bebé. Sintió algo tras de él. Una presencia. Una respiración entrecortada. Se giró lentamente y vió al Vincent transformado. De sus fauces colgaba aún una mano de Hojo. Al verlo, Cloud y Tifa retrocedieron hasta la puerta, alarmados.

¡¡Cid, ten cuidado!-le gritó Tifa asustada. Pero Cid no se movió. Observaba a Vincent de pies a cabeza (alas inclusive (y otra cosa)). La criatura lo miraba pausadamente, y al segundo escupió la mano, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Cid le sonrió -No eres un monstruo...-le susurró. Pero Vincent se quedó completamente quieto, mirándole. Atacó. La velocidad de sus movientos fue tan brutal que Cid ni siquiera se pudo defender. El de largos cabellos le mordía con fuerza el brazo, y le había clavado las garras en torso. Cid, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor de las heridas, aún seguía sonriendo. Entonces se fijó en los ojos rojos de Vincent: Estaba llorando. Estaban llenos de lágrimas. Cid, con la otra mano (pues Vincent seguía mordiendo con lascivia), acarició el largo cabello negro del joven.-''No eres un monstruo...''-pensaba conmocionado: -Tranquilo...no estás solo...nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos...-le decía, pero no lo soltaba-Todos te queremos, Vincent...**yo** te quiero mucho...-susurró, a punto de llorar. La presión de los dientes flojó, al igual que la de las garras. Las alas comenzaron a encogerse en su espalda, las escamas violetas desaparecían...Vincent volvió a la normalidad. Cid lo miró con dulzura. El joven miró a ambos lados, confundido.-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?-sollozó, asustado. Se fijó en las heridas de Cid:-¡¡¡¡Oh, no!¿¿¿He sido yo quién te ha atacado?-dijo, temblando. Cid movió la cabeza con suavidad.-No tiene importancia.-Cloud se acercó a los dos en silencio. Llevaba el bebé en brazos. -Vincent...¿quién...?-comenzó a preguntar, pero el moreno miraba a la criaturita afligido. Alargó una mano sobre el cuerpecito inmóvil del bebé y le apartó el cabello del rostro con suavidad. Cid observaba extrañado la escena. Sentía un horrible pesar en el ambiente.-¿Vincent...?-susurró, pero el chico seguía mirando fijamente al bebé.-¿Era el crío de Hojo?-preguntó Cloud con tranquilidad. Vincent asintió con la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.-Pero...-comenzó a murmurar. Tifa los miraba a todos completamente ajena.-Tifa...-la llamó Cloud.-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó ella. El rubio la miró:-Haz el favor de buscar la ropa de Vincent.-dijo, y miró al moreno.


	3. Tercera revolucion

_**My Wish, my dream, my soul...**_

Un árbol de cerezo en flor. Suave brisa... El ángel caído estaba sentado en una de las ramas, mirando al horizonte...cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza. ''Hola, Sephiroth...'' murmuró una voz en su mente.-''¿Hojo?''-pensó el de cabellos plateados, alarmado:-''¿Qué coño haces en mi mente?''-le preguntó con brusquedad.''No, nada, solo estaba de paso, no te jode. Lo que me ha pasado es que el precioso Vincent me ha despedazado por completo, pero nada...'' dijo la voz, con ironía. Sephiroth sonrió despectivo:-''¿Estás intentando poseerme?''-le preguntó en una risa. El espíritu del científico se rió: ''No soy tan estúpido...Sólo pretendía pedirte un favor'' le dijo al ángel caído.-''Retiro lo dicho: Eres idiota. ¿Yo, hacerte un favor a tí? Estás desesperado, por lo que veo.''-dijo Sephiroth, riéndose sin interés. ''Podrías permitirme ocupar tu cuerpo... con lo poderoso que eres no te afectaría...necesito poder llevar a cabo mi plan'' murmuró Hojo, con voz melosa. El de cabellos de plata pareció interesarse en lo que le decía.-''Y de qué se trata tu plan?''-le preguntó. El hombre se rió con más fuerza. ''Podrás acabar con Cloud y los demás, y yo veré cumplida mi venganza...'' le susurró sutilmente.-''Mmm... parece interesante...''-murmuró Sephiroth.-''Está bien, explícame de que va todo el plan''.

Cloud, Cid, Tifa y Vincent salían de la casa. Barret, Yuffie y Nanaki se acercaron alarmados a Cid, al ver que sus heridas habían aumentado. -Estoy bien, de verdad...-murmuró, pero volvió a vomitar sangre. Vincent lo miraba preocupado. Llevaba el cuerpecito del niño en las manos. Yuffie se acercó a observarlo.-¡¡Que monada!¿Pero está vivo?-preguntó, extrañada. Barret se acercó a ella y la golpeó.-¡¡Ya vale, estoy harta! Me vas a acabar desnucando, mi cabeza saldrá disparada-se quejó indignada. El negro la miraba serio, por lo que ella se calló. Cid acariciaba paulatinamente el cabello de Vincent. Mientras Vincent se estaba vistiendo sólo le había permitido a él quedarse en la habitación, y le había explicado todo lo ocurrido. Todo.

El aviador miró fijamente al niño y dejó de acariciarle el cabello a Vincent. Cloud y Tifa les miraron con interés y en silencio. Vincent dió un leve respingo. Notó un débil latido. Cid abrió los ojos asombrado:-¡¡No es posible!

Nanaki y Barret también se sorprendieron:-¿El bebé estaba muerto, verdad?-preguntó el león con suavidad. Vincent y Cid miraban de forma sincronizada al niño. El crío tenía un leve color en las mejillas. El corazón le volvía a latir. Estaba vivo. Abrió sus ojitos lentamente, esos preciosos ojos rojos iguales a los de Vincent. Tifa y Yuffie sollozaron de alegría. Cid observaba al bebé alucinado, y Cloud y los demás también. Vincent sonreía como nunca. Al verlo, Cid se alegró.

Vincent decidió elegir un nombre para el niño: Le puso **_''Slowwind''_**, que significaba ''Viento Lento'' o ''Viento Débil'' ( ¬¬¿Cid no se apellidaba Highwind, o sea ''Viento fuerte''?¬¬), pero se lo habían acortado a ''**Lou**''. Había dejado a Tifa el cuidado del niño, y se dirigía a la posada a tomar algo, cuando de golpe Cid le detuvo.-¿Qué pasa, Cid?-le preguntó, sintiendo latir con fuerza su corazón en el pecho. El aviador se arrodilló ante él. La gente que pasaba por su lado se les quedaba mirando. Cid cogió su mano derecha y le besó el dorso:-Quiero...quiero hacer las cosas bien, desde el principio.-le aclaró. Vincent lo miraba sorprendido y halagado, completamente colorado:-Vincent Valentine...¿Querrías ser mi otro yo...ser el sol que ilumine mis sombras...la mano amiga ante las adversidades...querrías compartir tu corazón con alguien como yo...conmigo?-le preguntó, solemne. El moreno parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba:-''¿Por qué me suelta todo esto aquí, en plena calle? ¿No podría hacer como todo el mundo y acosarme mientras duermo, y luego proponermelo?''-pensó, pero su corazón se derretía ante la mirada del hombre. Sonrió con afecto:- Pues claro que quiero, tonto...-le dijo, a lo cual Cid se levantó y le abrazó, feliz. El chico le correspondió el abrazo. Cid le cogió por la muñeca y comenzó a correr hacia el albergue en el cual se alojaba:-¡¡Un momento, Cid!-le urgió, pero el hombre sólo sonrió. Entraron en la sala principal como el aire, y Cid lo llevó escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Vincent, besándole y tumbándole sobre la cama. El moreno no hizo nada por resistirse.

Yuffie abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó clavada: Cid estaba sobre Vincent, a quien le faltaba ya la mitad de ropa; ambos muy acaramelados. Ellos la miraron sonrojados, y ella completamente roja se giró, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo:

¡¡¡¡No he visto nada, no he visto nada, no he visto nada!-chilló, alarmada.

Vincent se rió un poco y abrazó con fuerza a Cid.

Yuffie entró en el comedor y miró a Tifa, aún con los ojos desorbitados.-¿Qué te pasa, Yuffie? No tienes buena cara...-le dijo la chica, que llevaba a Lou en brazos, dándole el biberón. La ninja negó con la cabeza velozmente:-No...estoy bien, bien...de verdad...nadie se lo estaba montando arriba, no...-murmuró agitada, y Tifa pareció comprender. Lou le cogió de la nariz, y jugeteó con los dedos de la joven.

Había pasado una semana, y todos tenían ganas de volver a la tranquilidad del Séptimo Cielo de Tifa. Barret, por su parte, esperaba con impanciencia volver a ver a su hija. Yuffie miraba a Vincent y a Cid, asustada y nerviosa.

Entraron en la ''Highwind'', alegres. Cid quería tener a Vincent de copiloto, pero Cloud quiso ocupar esa plaza. Tifa se sentó con Nanaki en los primeros asientos, después se sentaron Barret y Yuffie, y por último se sentó Vincent, con Lou en sus rodillas. El niño había crecido sorprendentemente en esa semana, tenía la mentalidad y apariencia de un chaval de unos seis u ocho años, y le había crecido el cabello, de color rojo profundo. Sus ojos rojos brillaban. Era muy temperamental, y cuestionaba cosas como el significado de la vida, entre otras cosas (algo que ha Vincent ponía enfermo)...y Cloud, Tifa, Cid y Nanaki tenían la impresión de que, tal vez, había algo muy familiar en ese niño. Eso bien, no estaba ni mucho menos falto de cariño y compañía, pues Vincent le acompañaba en casi cada momento, salvo en alguna excepción, que era cuando quedaba al cuidado de los demás. Cloud le había dado a elegir entre cualquier tipo de arma, ya que le iba a enseñar a luchar, y para sorpresa de todos el chico eligió una vara.-''Aeris también usaba la vara...''-pensó Cloud, un poco apenado.

El motor de la ''Highwind'' sonó con estrépito y la nave se enlairó.

En el Septimo Cielo, Marlene se había ocupado de cuidar el bar y atender todos los clientes. Estaba recogiendo cuando un hombre entró:-Está cerrado, vuelva mañana...-murmuró la niña sin mirar. Levantó de golpe la vista al oír los pasos ir hacia ella. El hombre tenía el largo cabello de color plateado, los ojos de un azul extraño. Ella dió un respingo, asustada:-¡¡¡Tú eres...!

Llegaron al bar al cabo de un par de días, y Tifa se sorprendió de que estuviera tan desierto:-¿Marlene, estás aquí?-preguntó inocentemente. Barret comenzó a buscarla por todo el edificio, llamándola. Cloud caminaba por la sala cuando pisó algo. Se agachó para cogerlo:-Es una pluma...-murmuró, y todos le miraron. Barret se acercó enfadado-¡¡Ese hijo de puta se la ha llevado, lo voy a matar!-rugió.-¡¡¡¡Uooooohgh, vayamos a buscar a Marlene, enseguida!

Lou miraba con parsimónia al hombre de la metralleta, cogido de la mano de Vincent:-No pienso quedarme aquí solo, voy con vosotros, padre-le dijo al moreno, que observaba los intentos de Barret por arrebatarle la pluma a Cloud. Cid miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido: le costaba reconocerlo, pero tenía un poco de envidia del niño, que estaba todo el santo día cogido de la mano de Vincent. Lou le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando:-Te quiero muuucho, papi...-canturreaba a Vincent, a lo que Cid reaccionaba fumándo varios cigarros seguidos. Vincent le sonreía al niño, y miraba preocupado a Cid:-Fumar tanto es muy perjudicial, podrías morirte...-le dijo una vez. Cid lo miró malhumorado y le giró la vista:-Bueno, vayamos a buscar a la niña.

Marlene se despertó muy asustada en una sala medio derruida, sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Recordaba que Sephiroth había ido al bar...

Salió corriendo y se internó en el bosque. -¡¡Soy idiotas, se ha escapado!-vociferó el ángel caído a sus esbirros-¿Quién le ha dejado sin vigilar?-preguntó a uno de los hombres. Uno levantó la mano timidamente, y Sephiroth lo fulminó con un rayo.

¡¡¡Encontradla, la quiero aquí viva!-gritó, y todos los hombres se alejaron. ''Se te da bien eso de dar órdenes...'' murmuró Hojo dentro de la mente de Sephiroth.-''Mejor que a tí, por lo menos. ¿Pero para qué quieres a la niña?''-le preguntó al científico. ''Ya lo verás...lo verás...'' dijo, y se rió estruendosamente.

Marlene corría con toda su alma, perseguida por uno de los hombres. Tropezó y cayó rodando y chillando por una ladera, y se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza. No sintió nada más.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró en un lugar lleno de bruma. Sentado delante de ella se encontraba un joven moreno, vestido con ropas de SOLDIER, al igual que Cloud. Marlene se puso de pie y se acercó a él:-Hola, me llamo Marlene, ¿y tú?

El joven la miró sin interés:-Esa frase pierde su significado una vez llegas aquí...-susurró de forma enigmática, y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. La niña lo miraba curiosa:-¿Qué es este lugar?-le preguntó. Él volvió a mirarla, esta vez apenado:-Eres muy joven...-le murmuró.-Este es un lugar de paso entre uno y otro lugar...Poca gente decide quedarse...-indicó. Marlene comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.-¿¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-le preguntó, decidida. El joven no volvió a apartar la vista de la niña.-No estás viva...ni muerta.-le dijo en un susurro. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida:-¿Cómo te llamas?-volvió a preguntarle. Él suspiró:-Mi nombre es Zack...-murmuró. Ella le sonrió:-Hola Zack-le saludó. Volvió a fijarse en su ropa:-Cloud también llevaba esa ropa...-murmuró para sí, en voz alta. Zack levantó la cabeza como un resorte. Su mirada había cambiado:

¿Conocías a Cloud?-le preguntó, y en su voz se notó un deje de melancolía. Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Sí, él era miembro de SOLDIER, pero luego se unió a nuestro grupo, AVALANCHE, ¿y tú le conoces?-le preguntó a Zack. Él pareció muy triste entonces.-Sí... yo era uno de los miembros del grupo de Sephiroth y de Cloud...yo quería muchísimo a Cloud, era como un hermano...pero Sephiroth me mató a traición.-dijo, y los ojos le brillaron al recordar a Cloud.-Pero cuando llegué aquí...no quería separarme de Cloud...no quería despedirme de él...y decidí quedarme.-añadió al final. Marlene le miró con compasión:

¿Y no podrías volver? ¿No hay ninguna forma?-le preguntó, recordando a Aeris, también asesinada por Sephiroth. El joven negó suavemente con la cabeza.-Hay una forma...pero no me he visto nunca con alma de provarla...-susurró. Ella comenzó a sollozar. Él la miró extrañado:-¿Qué te pasa, pequeñita?-le preguntó:-Ese...ese desgraciado mata a las personas que más le importan...no es justo, también mató a Aeris...-gimió, negando con la cabeza. Zack la miraba fijamente, luego sonrió:-Desde luego...Cloud se volvió a enamorar...no tardó en olvidarme. ¿Aeris era una mujer con una larga trenza y un traje rosa?-le preguntó a Marlene. Ella asintió en silencio, pensándo en qué quería decir el chico con lo de:''se volvió a enamorar''. Zack giró la cabeza, como al principio:-Sí, estuvo aquí...-murmuró-Pero se fue. Ha podido reencarnarse.-dijo, y la niña le miró muy sorprendida.-¿Aeris no está muerta?-le preguntó sin entender. El chico negó con la cabeza:-Ella ha vuelto a nacer en otro cuerpo...nunca será la Aeris que conocistéis, sus recuerdos nunca serán completos. Sólo parte de ella ha vuelto a la vida.

Marlene miraba al chico, y volvió a preguntarle:-¿Y no podrías volver con Cloud? Podrías reencarnarte...-sugirió, pero él negó con la cabeza:-Si lo hiciera podría pasar que olvidase a Cloud. Y eso es algo que no quiero. Prefiero recordarle en silencio...-murmuró, y la niña volvió a entristecerse por él. Súbitamente Zack la miró.-Pero tú volverás con Cloud y tu familia.

Ella parpadeó por la afirmación del joven.-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?-le preguntó, esperanzada. Él asintió con la cabeza y se tocó el pecho con el dedo índice. En la punta apareció una diminuta esfera de color verde:-Esto es parte de mi **luz guía**-le dijo.

Puede que puedas regresar con la tuya y parte de la mía, que es más poderosa.-murmuró con serenidad. La niña le miró, asombrada:-¿Qué es una luz guía?-le preguntó. Zack le sonrió:-Es una luz que tenemos en nuestro corazón, y que cuando morimos nos guía, si decidimos abaondonar este lugar de paso. Yo he decidido quedarme, por lo que te la presto.-la niña cogió la esfera, que comenzó a brillar con fuerza. Antes de desvanercerse logró formular un débil:-Gracias, Zack...

Barret y los demás habían decidido buscar a Marlene en el bosque. Vincent, Cid y Lou se habían separado del grupo y se habían quedado aislados en pleno bosque. El niño se veía plenamente asustado, cogía con fuerza el brazo del moreno. Cid iba el primero de los tres, empuñando con fuerza la lanza, por si acaso les atacaban. Lou se detuvo, y con él Vincent:-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó el joven. Lou le miró nervioso:-Hace días que sueño lo mismo...-le dijo en un susurro. Vincent y Cid se acercaron a él, preocupados.-Es un sueño extraño...sale una mujer vestida de rosa, con el pelo muy largo y de color castaño en una trenza, y también salen Cid, Cloud, Tifa...La mujer les habla, pero no entiendo lo que les dice, y tengo la horrible impresión...de que esa chica...**soy yo**...-dijo, asustado, cogiendo a su padre del cuello de la camisa, sin nada de fuerza:-Pero hay un hombre que aparece y mata a esa mujer...y Cloud llora...después sale un chico también vestido de SOLDIER...ese hombre malo también lo mata...-cada vez parecía más alterado, se abrazó a Vincent respirando entrecortadamente:-Tengo...tengo miedo...es que...me da la impresión de que lo he vivido... Esa mujer...su sonrisa se me aparece en sueños...-sollozó.-Y ese chico moreno...creo que era amigo de Cloud...porque cuando muere, Cloud emite un desgarrador grito de angustia. Yo no sé qué hacer...tengo mucho miedo...-murmuró, llorándole a Vincent, que también le abrazaba.-''Dice que esa chica es él...''-piensa, preocupado.-''Tal vez no sea más que un sueño...''-añadió mentalmente. Cid acariciaba la cabeza del niño, escuchando con atención.-Papá...ayudame...-le susurró entre lágrimas-¡¡No dejes que me coja ese hombre malo!-chilló, horrorizado. Vincent sentía su frágil cuerpecito temblar entre sus brazos, y acariciándole, le dijo:-No te preocupes...no te hará daño ese hombre, yo voy a protegerte, Lou...-murmuró, mirando a Cid, que le acarició el rostro pálido con su mano.-No llores...todo se arreglará...-le dijo a Lou, que no dejaba de temblar, hipándo. Cid ayudó a levantarse a Vincent, que tenía al niño en brazos.-Será mejor que vayamos. Marlene puede estar en cualquier lado.-dijo, mirándo al niño pequeño y a Vincent. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento, luego, comenzaron a andar por el bosque denso. Cid evitaba la mirada de Vincent.

Cansado de llorar, Lou había acabado dormido en brazos de Vincent. El joven estaba muy serio y miraba la espalda de Cid, ya que no se dignaba a mirarle.-¿Qué opinas tú, Cid?-le preguntó. El aviador no respondió.-...-Vincent no sabía qué decir para entablar una conversación:-Cuando encontremos a Marlene, lo celebramos los dos ''jugando'', ¿vale?-le dijo, pero Cid seguía en silencio. Vincent miró a Lou, que dormía plácidamente. Volvió a mirar a Cid.-¿Vosotros conocíais a esa mujer de la que ha hablado Lou, Cid?-preguntó, sin esperar ya resuesta. Se acongojó:-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te he dicho o hecho algo malo? no me quieres dirigir ni la mirada y la palabra...-le dijo en un sollozo. Cid se detuvo y se giró para mirarle. Se acercó a él y le abrazó con ternura.-No es nada...murmuró-Pero nosotros sí que conocimos a esa mujer...-rompió el abrazo para mirarle fijamente, muy serio:-Fue Sephiroth quién la mató. Vincent se llevó una mano a la boca.-Y Cloud...nos habló alguna vez de un colega suyo de SOLDIER, miembro de su mismo grupo...era la persona que más le importaba, aún más que la mismísima Tifa, si cabe. Sephiroth lo mató.-Vincent no daba credito a lo que oía.-Pero no sé por qué...me da la impresión que es la misma Tifa quién menos peligro corre. Si él hubiera querido matarla, ya lo habría hecho-Cid estaba muy serio, y se encendió un cigarro. Vincent miraba a Lou ''¡¡No dejes que me coja ese hombre malo!'' le había dicho. Vincent miró preocupado a Cid. Pero de repente se fijó en un hombre que había aparecido algo lejos de ellos, y les apuntaba con una pistola:-¡¡¡Al suelo Cid, al suelo!-gritó justo a tiempo, pues el hombre disparó sin llegar a darles.-¿De qué va ese hijo de puta?-preguntó Cid empuñando su lanza.-Vincent, adéntrate en el bosque, vamos.-le indicó.-¡¡¿¿Y tú qué vas a hacer!-preguntó preocupado. El aviador le miró con serenidad:-Se lo has prometido...-susurró. Acto seguido se giró y atacó al hombre con la lanza. El hombre lo esquivó y Cid miró hacia donde había estado Vincent. Había estado.

Vincent corría entre el ramaje como un esperitado. Oía a lo lejos ya disparos. Se detuvo de golpe. Delante de él se encontraba Tifa, de espaldas. Y junto a ella estaba Sephiroth.

¿Donde está la niña?-le preguntó el hombre a Tifa, que retrocedía lentamente.-¿Se te ha predindo?-murmuró extrañada. Vincent vió que Sephiroth sonreía:-No creo que por mucho tiempo. He mandado hombres a buscarla.-dijo, impasible. Tifa le miraba extrañada:-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.-le dijo con seriedad. Sephiroth asintió:-Pregunta lo que quieras, si puedo responderte, lo haré.-Vincent alucinaba con esa conversación:-¿Por qué mataste a Zack y a Aeris?-le preguntó la chica. Sephiroth estuvo callado un rato, pensando bien lo que respondería:-Por Cloud-dijo al final.-Sí, por Cloud. Zack le tenía demasiada confianza...-murmuró, a lo que Tifa tuvo un escalofrío:-Cloud me admiraba y adoraba, pero con el tiempo eso cambió. Zack iba arrebatándomelo poco a poco...Yo no podía permitirselo-Soltó una risotada. Tifa intentó asimilar sus palabras:-¿Y Aeris...?-le preguntó. Él la miró fijamente:-Ella era un obstáculo para mis planes, nada más.-le dijo con seriedad. Se giró para marcharse:-Bueno, seguiré buscando a esa niña, debo encontrarla antes que vosotros.-susurró, y desapareció. Vincent se acercó a Tifa, que miraba al cielo.-Tifa...-murmuró, y ella le miró.-¿Cuanto rato llevas escuchando?-le preguntó. Vincent acunó un poco a Lou, antes de responder. Ella miraba al niño pequeño.-Olvídalo.-espetó.-No tiene importancia.

Cid llegó sobresaltandoles. No tenía más que algún que otro rasguño en la cara. Vincent se acercó a él.-¿Estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado con ese tipo?-le preguntó. Tifa les miró alterada:-¡¿Os han atacado!-preguntó. Cid hizo caso omiso de la chica:-Le he dejado inconsciente y lo he llevado a la orilla del río.-dijo, y volvió a encenderse el cigarrillo. Vincent parecía alarmado:-Pero a esta hora...los lobos...-murmuró, y Cid se rió por lo bajo.-Sí, ahora los lobos bajan al río a beber agua y buscar comida. Menudo regalito que se llevarán, le he quitado la pistola.-dijo, y Tifa se quedó horrorizada. Vincent miraba a Cid con dureza, pero al poco sonrió. Continuaron el camino, llegando a los pies de un altísimo acantilado.-¡¡Mirad!-exclamó Tifa, corriendo hacia las rocas. Ellos se acercaron y vieron que llevaba en las manos una cinta roja.-¡¡Es la cinta de Marlene!-chilló nerviosa. Se escuchó el ruido de pasos y un chasquido de una rama. Se giraron y vieron a Marlene, tras ellos, toda magullada y con una herida en la cabeza.-¡¡Marlene!-Tifa corrió hacia la niña y la abrazó con fuerza.-Tifa me haces daño...-gimió Marlene. Cid se rió.-¿Que tal estás, pequeñita?-le dijo, y se acercó a las chicas. Después se acercó Vincent. Lou seguía durmiendo, completamente ajeno a su alrededor. Llegaron corriendo Barret, Cloud, Yuffie y Nanaki. Barret se acercó a Marlene, nervioso.-¿Estás bien? ¡Estás herida!¿Cómo te has escapado?-le preguntaba, pero la niña no le hacía caso. Miraba fijamente a Cloud. El chico estaba muy serio, mirando a la niña y a sus amigos. Suspiró. -¡¡Cloud, quiero hablar contigo!-le dijo la niña, acercandose. Cayó inconsciente por la herida de la cabeza.

Marlene abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue dos ojos rojos mirandola fijamente. Parpadeó y vió su rostro completo. Un niño más pequeño que ella, de cabello largo y rojo oscuro, y ojos rojos también. El crío dejó de mirarla y se fue hacia la puerta. Marlene se dió cuenta de que estaba tumbada en su cama, en el bar de Tifa.-Ya está despierta-anunció el niño y salió de la habitación. Al poco entró Barret, sonriendo de oreja a oreja:-¡Menos mal, Marlene!-suspiró-Hemos estado preocupados.-dijo, y Vincent se acercó a mirar, acompañado por el crío. Marlene miró alternativamente a Vincent y el niño, y después a su padre:-¿Quién es ese chico?-preguntó, señalando al pequeño. Barret miró a Vincent, que negó suavemente con la cabeza y le hizo una señal a la criatura para que le siguiera. Ya estaban lejos cuando Marlene le susurró a su padre:-¿Otro bicho raro?

Barret se rió por el comentario, pero luego se puso serio:-No tienes que llamar así a Vincent.-la riñó. Ella pareció recordar algo, porque se alarmó:-¡¡Quiero ver a Cloud, quiero hablar con él!-le pidió. Barret la miró fijamente:-Está en la sala, ve si quieres.-le dijo, y ella se levantó y fue corriendo.

Cloud se hallaba sentado en la barra, y Tifa estaba fregando algún que otro vaso, hablando con él:-Aún piensas en ello, Cloud...-murmuró con tristeza. El chico asintió con la cabeza.-Yo le quería...le quería con todo mi corazón...-susurró, apenado.-Cloud, no fue tu culpa-le reprochó ella. El chico no respondió, desviando la mirada.-Él también te quería mucho.-afirmó Tifa muy segura.-No pude protegerle...ni a **ella** tampoco.-susurró Cloud.

Marlene, que lo había escuchado todo, decidió hablar con Cloud de una vez:-¡¡Cloud, quiero hablar contigo!-dijo decidida, sobresaltando a Tifa. El chico la miró.-Tifa...vete un momento, por favor.-le dijo. La chica lo miró interrogativamente y salió de la sala. Marlene se acercó a Cloud.-Hace poco he estado en un lugar extraño.-le dijo.-Allí me encontré con alguien a quién aún le importas, Cloud.-añadió. El rubio la miró extrañado:-Estuve hablando un poco con esa persona...y me dió esto para que pudiera volver con vosotros.-dijo Marlene, mostrándole la luz guía.-No es más que un trozo, pero me ha ayudado.-añadió apenada.-Es suyo...por lo que quiero que lo tengas tú.-dijo mirando a Cloud a los ojos, que parecía no entender. La niña le puso la luz verdosa en las manos y se las cerró. Sonrió:-Tranquilo...no te han olvidado...-susurró, soltándole las manos, y subió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Cloud sintió un destello de luz cegadora y cerró los ojos.


	4. Cuarta revolucion

_**Return...**_

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar lleno de brumas y niebla. Parecía un pueblo destrozado por el paso de los siglos. Por sus calles deambulaban espectros de lo que un día fueron personas. Cloud estaba extrañado:-¿Donde estoy? Parece una ciudad fantasma...-murmuró. La gente le miraba alguna vez, y luego continuaba su camino. Cloud avanzó por las calles, alucinado por las presencias de esa gente. Llegó a una especie de plaza principal, en la que había un cartel:''Nadie llega por propia voluntad. Muy pocos deciden quedarse'' habían escrito con letras plateadas. Cloud lo observaba boquiabierto:-¿Estoy muerto?-preguntó. Nadie de los que pasaban le respondía.''Hace poco he estado en un lugar extraño'' le había dicho Marlene. Entonces, -¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-preguntó, sin comprender. Se giró de golpe, sobresaltado. Detrás suyo se encontraba...

Cloud no podía creerlo:-¡¡Zack!-gritó acongojado:-¿Pero cómo...?-no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Zack lo observaba sorprendido de pies a cabeza.-No me habría imaginado que volvería a verte de cerca...-susurró, apenado. -¿Por qué estás triste, Zack?-le preguntó Cloud, extrañado.-Yo...estoy muy contento de verte de nuevo...-le dijo, completamente emocionado. El joven lo miró a los ojos.-La niña pequeña volvió con vosotros...-susurró.-¡¡Sí, me dijo que había hablado con...!-Cloud se detuvo en seco. ¿Con Zack?''Una persona a quien aún le importas...''-Zack...-sollozó entonces. El moreno se alteró:-¿Qué te ocurre, Cloud?-le preguntó, acercándose a él. El rubio le abrazó con fuerza.-Lo siento...fue por mi culpa, por mi culpa...-sollozó con fuerza. Zack le soltó, y le acarició el cabello.-Te equivocas...tú no tuviste la culpa, Cloud. En todo caso fue culpa mía, si Sephiroth no se hubiera enterado...Cometí el error de decírselo.-le dijo, pero Cloud seguía alterado:-¡¡No quería que murieras!-le gritó.-No pude hacer nada, ese cabrón...-gimió. Zack le miró compasivo.-No llores... nunca llores, Cloud.-Zack abrazó a Cloud y le besó con ternura.

¡Lou, que te ocurre!-Vincent observaba alterado como su niño se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, aferrándose el pecho desesperadamente, y con la mirada asustada.-¡Cid, Ven, Lou no está bien!-Vincent hacía imposibles por serenarse. El piloto se acercó al niño y lo cogió en brazos. El chico gemía susurros casi incomprensibles.

¡Ese hombre! ¡El demonio de plata...!-parecía muy asustado. Vincent miró angustiado a Cid. ''Esto no tiene buena pinta...'' pensaba el hombre, algo nervioso. El crío perdió el conocimiento.-Vincent, avisa a Cloud...-le urgió Cid al de largos cabellos.

Tifa, Marlene, ¿habeis visto a Cloud?-preguntó Vincent a las chicas. Ellas se asombraron de su repentino sobresalto.-Ahora no puede ir, Vincent...-le dijo Marlene.-¡Es urgente! Se trata de Lou...-dijo, y las dos le miraron asustadas.

Cid había dejado al pequeño en la cama. No respondíia, y su temperatura bajaba a cada momento.

Lou...venga despierta...eres muy importante para Vincent, no puedes morirte...-le susurró, destrozado.

Lou parpadeó un par de veces. Cid le miró aterrado: había cambiado. Sus ojos habían adquirido un verde esmeralda terrorífico.-¿Lou...?

El niño lo miró sonriendo. -¿Dónde está mami?-preguntó inocentemente. Cid lo miró extrañado:-Ahora viene...-le dijo, y Lou sonrió.''¿Qué ha pasado?'' pensó el piloto, nervioso. Vincent entró en la habitación.-¡¡Mami!-le llamó Lou, alargando los brazos hacia él. Vincent lo abrazó, sonriendo tranquilo.-¿Estás bien?¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó. Cid estaba cada vez más extrañado. Parecía que Vincent no se daba cuenta. Lou se separó del abrazo y sonrió muy contento:-Estoy bien mami.

Oye, Vin...-Iban a acostarse, era muy tarde en la noche y tenían bastante sueño.

¿Qué ocurre?-Vincent estaba extrañado. Cid no se le había abalanzado como de costumbre.-¡Ah, ya entiendo, hoy no te apetece,¿no es eso?-le interrogó. Cid lo miró nervioso:-¡Sí me apetece..., Solo que quería hablar contigo de una cosa...

¿De qué?-Vincent parecía muy interesado. No era normal que Cid entablara una conversación antes de hacer el amor.

Se trata de Lou. ¿No te has dado cuenta? De repente se comporta de forma diferente, y sus ojos...

¿Qué pasa con sus ojos?-Vincent parecía picado. No le gustaba que se metieran con su niño. Ni siquiera Cid.

No te enfades Vin, es solo que...sus ojos son verdes.-aclaró Cid. Vincent suspiró.-...-no dijo nada.

Vincent se acurrucó a su lado. No había querido enfadarse con Cid.-Te quiero, Cid...-le susurró con dulzura.


	5. Quinta revolucion

_**In the pure heart**_

¡Noooo! En serio, no me digas esooooo-Yuffie estaba siendo torturada por Lou. Por días, el niño había crecido lo suficiente. Ahora aparentaba tener la edad de Yuffie. Vincent, tras las explicaciones de Cid, comenzó a analizar el comportamiento del niño. Pero lamentablemente... tal vez podía ser que hubiera salido como su otro padre. XD.

El brillo verde de sus ojos no desaparecía. Y de vez en cuando decía cosas como:''¡Vais a morir todos!'' y así.

Una tarde... ocurrió algo extraño.

Cid estaba paseando tranquilo cuando vió una feria. Allí estaba Caith Sith, mirando hacia la multitud embobado.

¿Qué ocurre, Caith?-preguntó Cid. Y de repente lo vió también.

Lou estaba en esa feria. -¿Acaso Vincent no le había ordenado que se quedara en casa?-repuso enfadado Cid. Pero el niño parecía estar pasandoselo muy bien. Cid suspiró.''Yo no quiero saber nada...''pensó fastidiado.

Lou caminaba entre la multitud. De golpe se chocó con un hombre malhumorado.-¡Oye niñato, mira por dónde andas...!-gruñó, agarrandole del cabello.

¡Sueltame!¡Me haces daño!-gimió el niño. El tipejo se sacó una navaja.-¡Ahora verás que les pasa a los chicos que no piden disculpas!-el hombre estuvo a punto de acuchillarle, pero cuando Lou se dió cuenta la presión de la mano del tipo había aflojado: Le había soltado el cabello. Lou estaba sentado en el suelo y pudo ver cómo lentamente el tipo se iba despegando a trozos, sangrando. Lou chilló hororizado.

¿Ha ido de poco, eh?-ante él apareció la figura de un joven alto, de largos cabellos plateados. Sephiroth. ''Es el hombre de mis pesadillas...el demonio de plata...¡¡ha venido ha matarme!''-pensó aterrorizado. Sehiroth le cogió en brazos. Lou estaba hiper-nervioso, y quiso gritar pero no pudo. Sephiroth le miró a los ojos y sonrió amablemente. A Lou le chocó bastante esa expresión.''A decir verdad...es super-atractivo...y parece muy amable...''-pensó-''¡Ay no!¿A que me he enamorado de este tipo?''-no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy sonrojado...-le dijo Sephiroth, cosa que confirmó la teoría de Lou. El niño no lo dudó un instante y, agarrandole de los mechones plateados que le colgaban, le besó en los labios. El ángel caído no daba crédito a sus ojos (¬¬ se, se... pero continuaba el beso, claro...). La mente de Hojo le habló a su propia mente: ''Muy bien...si te acercas de este modo a esta criatura y te ganas su confianza (aunque ya he visto que de sobras), podremos llevar a cabo el plan...¡Muajajajajaaa!'' (dejemos a Hojo con su histeria habitual...)

Sephiroth miró al niño. Estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Lou sonrió:-No se lo digas a mi padre, ¿eh?

Sephiroth no podía creerselo. Jamás había pensado que alguien podría ocupar el lugar de cloud en su corazón. Sephiroth sonrió. El chico le cogía con ternura de la mano y sonreía. Paseaban por la feria. La gente al pasar por su lado les miraban nerviosa.

Oye, Sephy...-comenzó Lou (apelativo ''Sephy'' adjudicado! xD). Sephiroth le miró extrañado:-¿Pasa algo?

No, no es nada...es que... desde hace mucho tiempo sueño...contigo. Y hoy nos hemos conocido.-le explicó. El ángel caído le miró estupefacto. ''Qué fuerte...''-pensó. Hojo intervino ''Tal vez sea por las células especiales de su cuerpo. Debes recordar que es hijo de Vincent''-le dijo. Sephiroth puso cara de asqueado. -¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Lou con carita inocente. Sephiroth sonrió:-No es nada...

Sephiroth, ya a la noche avanzada, acompañó al chico hasta el Séptimo Cielo. Aún arriesgándose, se despidieron con un tierno beso.

A proposito...gracias...por salvarme la vida...-le dijo Lou, ya en la puerta. Sephirtoh sonrió y se marchó a toda prisa, no fuera que Cid o Vincent salieran del bar.


End file.
